El comienzo de un nuevo amor
by inmortable343
Summary: Hipo es un soldado, que llega de la guerra a visitar a su padre, luego de volver a su casa conoció a una chica esa chica era astrid, quien se enamoro de ella, pero días después de volver de la guerra su mejor amigo inicia otra, y peleara junto con astrid para salvar a todos. Otro mal resumen xD pero aquí ya se entiende la historia mejor xD (Para los que ya la estuvieron leyendo).
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es un nuevo fic de mi parejita :3 HTTYD Hipo y Astrid o Hiccstrid como ustedes quieran, ojala y les guste **

**Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen desgraciadamente, es solo para entretenimiento personal, y publico :D**

**Bueno los dejo en 3…..2…..1…. BUM**

Todo empezó aquel día, al fin pude cumplir mi sueño, ya era un soldado más, no recuerdo algún día donde estuviera tan entusiasmado, aquello era increíble, nunca me lo imagine así, no tenia palabras para describirlo, a lo largo del año pasamos por misiones muy complicadas, en las que creía que no iba a sobrevivir, supere mi miedo a las alturas, y para mí no existía el dolor, ise amistades únicas, y vi como nuestro mundo se iba destrozando poco a poco…., todos los días, y en cada momento, un pequeño fallo te podía provocar la muerte, perdí muchos compañeros, y me costó muchísimo superarlo, pero avía que ser fuerte y a la vez eso me dio fuerzas, para poder vengarlos, el agua ya no era problema para mi, avía superado ese trauma que tuve con tan solo ocho años. Tras todo mi entrenamiento y mi esfuerzo alcance lo que más quería….regresar a casa a visitar a mi padre, gracias a la habilidad y destreza del equipo logramos volver a casa, al llegar y ser recibidos por todo nuestro país, no tenia palabras, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de felicidad, habíamos conseguido lo que nos querían hacer imposible, nuestro país nos recibió con felicitaciones y muchas cosas más ya que la guerra avía terminado, avían sido años muy duros, la guerra avía hecho que muchas personas perdieran seres queridos, y que las familias perdieran sus casas, yo Hipo Haddock Tercero volvi a casa con mi familia, bueno lo que yo le llamo familia.

-Hipooo- gritaba estoico de feliz- que bien que llegaste te extrañe

-yo también te extrañe- le dijo muy contento

-Sabes crei…crei que no volverias- le dijo rompiendo en llanto

-Pues…aquí estoy- le dijo sarcástico

-Oye ojala y no te hallas acostumbrado a vivir sin mi- le dice sarcásticamente

-Jjajajajaja tanto tiempo y no has perdido tu sentido del humor

-Jjajajajajja bueno ya me ire a dormir

_**Al día siguiente**_

_Hipo se acababa de despertar, para hacer su rutina de siempre, lavarse los dientes, tender la cama, ducharse, vestirse, e ir a desayunar. Hipo iba bajando las escaleras para desayunar, hasta que sintió que algo se le aventó hacia él y lo tumbo. Al saber que era lo saludo muy amablemente, claro era su más querido amigo, Chimuelo, el era un hosky blanco con negro, ojos azules y muy juguetón, que también estaba entrenado._

Jjajajajaja hola chimuelo- le decía mientras era babeado por el- ya vasta chimuelo…. Tu…tu sabes que la baba de perro no se quita fácil jajjajaja- decía mientras reía y chimuelo se quitaba de encima.

-Buenos días dormilón- decía el padre de hipo quien leía el periódico

-Hola papá, bueno saldré a pasear a chimuelo después de desayunar ¿te parece bien?- le decía mientras se serbia cereal

-Bien pero no tardes ¿está bien?

-Papá ya tengo 23 años ya puedo cuidarme solo

-Jjajajaja esta bien, solo cuídate mucho

-Lo hare- se lo dijo mientras salía con chimuelo hacia el parque

_Al llegar ahí se dieron como siete vueltas al parque, al estar demasiado tiempo caminando, se dirigían pero hipo se percato de una chica, que iba a paso apresurado, y un poco de tras de ella iban dos hombre que se veía que tenían planes para ella, y no muy buenos…._

-Vamos chimuelo, creo que algo malo va a pasar- le decía a su perro mientras iban detrás de los hombres

La chica se metió a un callejón, seguida por los dos hombre, pero hipo no se quedaba atrás…. Bueno si por qué chimuelo decidió perseguir a un gato, y el fue por el.

-Hola muñeca, por que tan sola- decía un hombre alto moreno, de cabello castaño

-Déjame ya Richard, TE INCLUYO A TI JUAN- decía la chica rubia, oji-azul, y con un cuerpo bien formado, (curvas xD)

-O pero si yo no he hecho nada…. Aun- dijo Juan quien era a perlado, con ojos verdes, y cabello negro, ambos hombres estaban a punto de hacer cosas con la rubia (**Por así decirlo :3)**, pero hipo alcanzo a chimuelo a tiempo, y algato para aventar al gato en la cabeza de uno de ellos, y chimuelo atacara al tipo….y al gato, el otro recibió un puñetazo en la cara y callo noqueado, y el otro se fue estornudando porque resulto alérgico a los perros, y a los gatos.

-ehmm ¿estás bien?- le pregunto el castaño mientras le tendía la mano para que se levantara

Ella tomo su mano y se levanto- ehmmm si gracias

-No hay de que, pero ¿que querían esos tipos?

-Nada solo son unos vagos que me encontré en la calle se presentaron con migo y después me quisieron…bueno tu..ya sabes

-ahhh ya entendí-le decía el castaño entendiendo que la querían violar

-bueno adiós- le decía mientras salía del callejón

-si quieres te acompaño

-Si gracias, pero mi casa está cruzando el parque

-Mejor te acompaño, sirve que llego a mi casa igual

-Bien pero si llegan esos tipos, ¿que harás?

-Tu tranquila y yo nervioso, no te pasara nada, por cierto no me presente bien, soy hipo Horrendus Haddock III

-A si disculpa soy Astrid Hofferson

-¿Bien Astrid y si seguimos?

-Bien :)

_Los jóvenes iban avanzando contando sus historias, y con unos chistes, hasta llegar al hogar de la chica, al llegar a dicho hogar ella le dijo:_

-Oye, ¿me puedes hacer un grandísimo favor?, se que apenas te conozco pero, ¿me puedes llevar al hospital del centro?

-Claro ¿por qué no? solo deja voy por mi auto

-Bien puedes pasar a recogerme aquí solo me iré a cambiar y nos vamos ¿está bien?

-Bien ahorita vuelvo

_Hipo se dirigía asía su casa, y Astrid entraba a su casa mientras observaba al castaño de lejos irse a paso veloz, _-Nose pero siento algo por ese chico ¿me gusta? No….claro que no tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes pero no…- se dijo así misma la oji-azul, mientras se vestía,_ afuera de la casa de la oji-azul se oyó el claxon de un auto, ella bajo rápidamente, cambiada llevaba, una playerita azul, y una falda marrón, al bajar y abrir la puerta se quedo con la boca abierta, el castaño la recogió con un lamborghini gallardo blanco_

_-_Ehmmm.. ¿ese es tu auto?- le pregunto señalándolo con su dedo índice

-Pues si es lo más barato que tengo

-¿Barato?, bueno no importa vámonos

_Al llegar al hospital después de unos minutos, y una platica entretenida, era hora de despedirse._

Bueno ya llegamos "_desgraciadamente, yo quería estar más tiempo con tigo"- pensó la chica_

_-_Si este es el adiós- dijo el castaño sin dejar el volante

-Bueno adiós nos vemos pronto- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla,- eso es por ayudarme, bueno ya me voy adiós

_La rubia dejo a un aturdido oji-verde mientras su cerebro procesaba todo lo demás mentras decía, _Adiós Astrid.

**Y hasta ahí llega el capítulo de mi nuevo fic, bueno se que hay lectores fantasmas que querían un fic donde hipo sea cantante, haci que no se preocupen porque a partir de ahora trabajare en tres historias, ¿Qué les parece, pero si no les importa me concentrare más en mi primer fic, bueno dejen Reviews si tiene dudas saben que yo si contesto. :D bueno eso es todo nos Leemos pronto**

**Chao Chao.**


	2. El recuerdo de una fobia

punto-punto-punto: **Bueno mira ya entré a la pagina, y vi las criticas, solo te digo que tu review, me dio unas ideas pero, este capítulo es para poder aclarar un poco la historia , ojala y compense los errores cometidos, de el otro, bueno errores para ti , bien ojala y ****Disfrutes ****este fic :T**

Maylu-liya: **Perdona si me demore, pero es que tuve problemas con mi Pc. :D ojala y disfrutes este capitulo :)**

**Bueno este es mi segundo capítulo, y ojala y lo disfruten.**

**Los dejo en 3….2….1.. Pum**

_Hipo al llegar a su casa, y recordar a lo que paso con su recién conocida Astrid , se fue a meter a su recamara, y usar su computadora, al abrirla se metió a facebook, tenia 3 notificaciones, y 4 mensajes. Al abrir las notificaciones, vio que eran fotos que se le avían etiquetado, y no le tomo mucha importancia, pero al abrir los mensajes, uno era de su gran amigo, _

_Roberto que decía: __Que tal, amigo, que bien que llegaste a ver cuando nos vemos bye. _

_Él le respondió diciéndole: __Hola Roberto, de hecho quería salir después llámame. _

_Al ver el otro mensaje era, de su actual novia __**(**_**si hipo tiene otra novia y ¿qué? xD)**_, al abrirlo decía: __Hola bebé, solo quería saludarte, se que vives a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa así que, de repente de voy a caer en tu casa. _

_El al ver el mensaje, le respondió: __Hola __**Heather, **__ajjajaja está bien puedes caerme en mi casa cuando gustes. _

_Serró el mensaje y vio el tercero, era de su capitán: __Muy buenas soldado, solo quería decirle que usted oficialmente, ya no irá a ninguna guerra :) Saludos. _

_Hipo al ver esto sonrió, pero no le respondió por que el ya sabía que se avía retirado, pero…. Al abrir el cuarto mensaje, se sorprendió y se hiso una duda muy grande, era de su amigo erick: __Hola , hipo, solo quería saludarte, y decirte que haremos una fiesta en mi casa, y quería saber si ¿podrás ir?, bueno nos vemos pronto _.

_Hipo solo le respondió: __Sabes me encantaría ir, pero estoy muy cansado con eso de que llego de la tercera guerra mundial, y ando viajando de aquí para allá, no, lo siento mucho pero no podre saludos._

_Después de eso, hipo dejo la laptop en una mesa de noche a un lado, y se acostó mientras el cansancio lo vencía y se quedaba dormido. Pero al dormir se le venía un recuerdo, uno que dé el obtuvo un trauma, el miedo al agua._

**Flash bank**

Hipo tenía ocho años, llego a un hotel en Hawái donde, se hospedaría con sus padres, el primer día fue lo típico, se los llevaron a conocer a los hoteles de los alrededores, pero al día siguiente todo cambiaria para su padre y para él.

La pequeña familia, estaba en la alberca del hotel, hipo, y su padre jugaban con una pelota, y su madre estaba en una silla, leyendo un libro.

Las familias, y parejas del hotel se la pasaban felices disfrutando de ese paisaje, lleno de palmeras, un mar a unos metros de ahí, pero lo trágico sucedió, un tsunami azoto contra el hotel, hipo quien salió a flote de entre los escombros que iban, flotando por todas partes, pudo ver a lo lejos a su padre quien se sujetaba de una palmera, hipo quien se dirigía hacia dicha palmera, estaba asustado, su cuerpo no hacía nada, más que moverse para flotar, su padre al poder verlo, lo sujeto con una mano para que no se fuera más lejos, en eso hipo sale de su trance, y comienza a nadar con dificultad, contra corriente para llegar a la palmera con su padre, horas después de permanecer, en la palmera, el agua fue disminuyendo, **(Por que creo que eso hacen los tsunamis, llegan y se van ¿cierto?)**, hipo y su padre, buscaron por días en los refugios, en busca de su madre, pero el resultado fue nulo, no había rastro de ella.

**Fin del flash bank**

Pasaron los años e hipo le tenía miedo al agua, no para no tomar agua, sino para no meterse en ella, y nadar, hasta que se recluto en la U.N.S.C "Comando Espacial de las Naciones Unidas" (siglas en ingles), el era un soldado común y corriente, no iba a la guerra, a menos que hubiera un ataque a gran escala. Claro hasta que empezó la tercera guerra mundial.

Hipo se despertó de golpe, al recordar ese momento. Estaba sudando, y medio aturdido, se fijo en la hora y eran las 10:30 pm, el bajo las escaleras sin hacer ruido, para que su padre no lo ollera, se subió a su auto, y se dirigió hacia su verdadera casa **(Perdón por no mencionarlo, es que se me paso, el padre de hipo vive solo, no vive con él, donde se durmió hipo era en el cuarto de huéspedes) **, hipo al llegar, dejo el auto en la cochera, y se fue a su recamara, al entrar en ella, lo primero que hiso fue, aventarse a la cama. Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido, el timbre de su casa sonó, hipo medio somnoliento, bajo hacia la puerta, y al abrirla se topo con alguien.

-¿Heather?, que..¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto el vikingo sorprendido

-Hipo necesito hablar contigo…..- le dijo seria la pelinegra

**Continuara…**

**Bueno este capítulo esta, ultra requeté contra conchetumadremente…. Corto, es que tengo unos problemas, pero pues seguiré con la historia para que no piensen que dejare de escribir.**

**Si notaron venia la "U.N.S.C" es que a mí me gusta mucho un videojuego llamado Halo, pero tranquilos no meteré alienígenas en esta historia xD**

**Bueno dejen Reviews, aunque ustedes no sepan a mi me motivan a seguir, y si alguien, tiene alguna crítica, constructiva o no, guárdesela. Por favor, porque nadie es perfecto ¿saben?. Bueno.**

**Nos leemos pronto Chao Chao :D**


	3. Una ruptura, y una traición

**Hooola como están, aquí está el tercer capítulo, estoy tan ocupado con mis historias, y la otra en progreso que, se me olvido de que trataba esta historia, así que me puse a leerla xD**

**Bueno este es el tercer capítulo ojala y lo disfruten :D**

**Una ruptura, y una traición**

-Hipo necesito hablar contigo…- le dijo la pelinegra muyyy seria

-Claro claro pasa-le dice el castaño a su novia

El castaño la paso pensando que ella iba en buen plan- y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto el castaño indicándole gentil mente que se sentara con él, pero ella lo rechazo.

-Solo quería decirte algo que debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo-le dijo aun seria

-bien, pero no se te ofrece nada, algún café, o alg….- pero fue interrumpido

La pelinegra saco un arma de un pequeño estuche que tenía escondido detrás de ella, y le apunto a hipo- ya hipo, no estoy aquí para ser dulce ni nada

-¡¿pero qué demonios?!- dijo hipo muy exaltado por ver el arma a unos metros de el- QUE TIENES HEATHER!

-hipo, mira… yo soy una infiltrada de la O.N.I (oficina de inteligencia naval, siglas en ingles), y tu sabes perfectamente que nosotros no nos llevamos con la U.N.S.C, y pues cuando me entere de que eras de ellos, todo ese "amor" que tenia asía ti se desvaneció así,- le dijo chasqueando los dedos,- además otra razón es que tú tienes unos papeles muy importantes para nosotros, y si no coperas, no sabrás como te ira,- le dijo mientras le seguía apuntando

-Pe..Pero heather creí, que entre tú, y yo avía algo especial- le dijo hipo triste

-Creer no es suficiente, además, yo nunca te ame, yo lo hice por beneficio, quería todo lo que tenias, tu dinero, tus autos, tu casa, etc, etc.- decía mientras agitaba el arma dando énfasis a los objetos que quería.

-Eres una hija de…- pero fue interrumpido por una bala que disparo la pelinegra hacia su pierna- ahhh,- grito el castaño de dolor, chimuelo al escuchar el disparo, bajo corriendo a atacar al agresor de su amigo humano, pero la pelinegra reacciono rápidamente, y sin ver bien le disparo a chimuelo pero en la pata trasera.- nooo! Chimuelo, ¡¿porque lo hiciste?!- le grito adolorido el castaño

-HAHAHA, lo siento hipo son gajes del oficio,- le dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la planta de arriba, y recogía, lo que ella buscaba.- bueno adiós hipo a, y por cierto, terminamos- al terminar de decir eso le disparo una bala en el pecho, dejándolo semi inconsciente.

_Los vecinos al escuchar el primer disparo, llamaron a la policía y a los paramédicos, al llegar dichas autoridades, entraron y vieron a un joven castaño inconsciente, con su perro alado que estaba consciente, pero recargado en el joven, la ambulancia se lo llevo hacia el hospital más cercano, y lo llevaron con los doctores más calificados para esa situación_

-Astrid, Patapez, ayúdenme con esto, se desangra- les indicaba su amiga brutilda, con el castaño en una camilla- rápido a la sala tres

-bien,- decían los dos amigos de ella

Astrid al verlo bien lo reconoció, pero no dijo nada- y bien ¿qué haremos?

-No…no lose, nunca había atendido a un herido por bala,- decía patapez casi desmallándose por ver tanta sangre

-Bah, patapez no sirves de nada, sin ofender- le dijo Astrid

-Tranquila muchos me lo han dicho, y mírame soy el mejor doctor de todos

-Genial, bueno ágamos algo rápido

_La operación fue hecha por Astrid, y brutilda ya que patapez se espanto con una gota de sangre, y se desmayo contra una camilla. La operación duro tres horas, pero lograron salvarlo, pero a un gran precio. Paso un día y hipo estaba despertando._

-Qué… ¿qué me paso?- se pregunto el castaño

-Buenos días hipo- le dijo Astrid quien entraba por la puerta de su cuarto, con una bandeja con sopa- bien aquí está el desayuno diario

-O eres tú, se me olvido tu nombre…. Espera no me lo digas, a ya se, eres Astrid ¿cierto?

-jaja si, y tu eres, hipo, bueno hipo te diré que te paso, recibiste dos balas uno en el pecho, y otro en la pierna, no fue nada fácil, pero gracias a dios estas bien a, pero hubo una cosa que debíamos de hacer

-¿a sí? ¿Qué cosa?…. Olvídalo- dijo el castaño mientras se apoyaba en lo que debía ser su pierna izquierda

-Lo siento mucho hipo, pero debíamos, sino usted moriría, **(Por razones raras del destino, y del autor :P ) **, así que necesitara reposar un par de semanas, y listo saldrá como nuevo- le decía Astrid tratando de animarlo

-Bien, espera…. ¿Dónde está chimuelo?, mi… mi perro

-A si, su perro, fue llevado a la veterinaria profesional del centro, usted lo podrá recoger el día que usted quiera.

-Bien…- dijo hipo desanimado

-A sí, hay personas que quieren verlo- decía mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

Entonces, Roberto, junto con Erick, entraron a saludarlo, y saber como estaba, después de ellos, entro su padre, quien le informo todo lo que paso esa noche en su casa.

**Cuatro semanas después**

-Joven hipo, hoy se le da de alta, a si que ya puede volver a su casa, pero no antes sin irse con esto- le dijo enseñándole una nueva pierna, muy moderna que se podía cambiar de color, según la ropa que use.

-Muchas gracias enfermera Astrid, bueno pues deje me visto, y me voy ¿le parece?

-Me parece muy bien, aquí le dejare esto- se lo dijo mientras dejaba la pierna artificial, y se iba de ahí.

Hipo se cambio, se puso un playera de cuadros azul, un pantalón de mezclilla, y unos zapatos de "la coste",- al ponerse la nueva pierna, su pierna se puso color azul, camuflangeandose con el pantalón, estuvo caminando en su habitación hasta poder acostumbrarse un poco, lo suficiente como para caminar normal, hipo al salir, vio su auto estacionada con una nota que decía, "Hijo, te traje tu loborincs, la verdad no sé cómo se escribe el nombre de tu auto, así que te traje el auto, con las llaves debajo del arbusto de la izquierda, nos vemos pronto saludos papá"

-Bien, hora de ir por chimuelo- el castaño encendió el auto, y se fue directo hacia donde estaba chimuelo, al llegar, lo recogió y le informaron que tenían que quitarle una pata y remplazarla por una robot casi igual a la de hipo, después de eso, se fue de ahí, llego a su casa, y dejo el auto, se fue a prepararse su comida, pero le llego un mensaje de un desconocido. "Hipo, si quieres sobrevivir a lo que se aproxima, únete a la O.N.I, pero si no espera tu muerte", hipo lo leyó, y apago el celular muy enojado.

**6:25 pm**

_Hipo estaba haciendo una llamada telefónica, en línea segura, para hacer algo loco ese día en la noche._

-Bien chicos, los veré afuera del edificio, y aremos todo lo planeado, ¿está bien?

Todos los chicos respondieron con un sí- bien entonces nos vemos dentro de seis horas.

_Después de su llamada, hipo salió al parque sin chimuelo, para poder acostumbrarse más rápido a su nueva pierna, al estar trotando con dificultad por un par de minutos, vio una silueta sentada en una banca, era muy familiar, era Astrid quien estaba llorando. Dicha rubia, estaba tan enfocada en sus pensamientos, que fueron interrumpidos por una mano en su hombro._

-Ehmm… ho..hola Astrid- dijo el castaño nervioso

-¿EH?, a hola hipo, que..¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto con voz llorosa

-Bueno yo vivo a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, y también porque vine a correr para acostumbrarme a esto- le dijo señalándole su pierna

-A si tu pierna, y dime ¿cómo sigues?- le pregunto un poco más tranquila

-Pues bien, pero y ¿tú?

-Pues digamos que bien, aunque sino consigo suficiente dinero, perderé mi trabajo, y mi casa.

-¿Qué pero porque?- le pregunto el castaño

-Pues, como te dije, no tengo dinero, pero no lo he tenido desde hace semanas, y si no lo tengo, me despiden, y me quitan mi casa

-Que mal, como lo siento, quisiera ayudarte pero… espera

-¿Qué?

-no nada, nada

-a bien bueno, pues ya me voy, nos vemos luego.- decía mientras se paraba en la banca

-"_vamos hipo tu puedes no seas niña"-_pensaba el castaño,- oye me das tu teléfono, para así poder salir algún día, o vernos aquí en el parque

-Claro, seguro ¿Por qué no?, ten aquí esta- le dijo la rubia entregándole un papel con su numero escrito.

-Bueno nos vemos luego, bye- se despedía la rubia con un movimiento de manos

-Si adiós- se despidió dirigiéndose hacia su casa rato después.

_Pasaron las horas, hasta llegar a las 12:30 pm, el castaño empaco una mochila, y se dirigió hacia su cochera, en la dicha cochera había un lamborgini color gris, una camioneta todo terreno color negra, y una moto color roja; el castaño agarro las llaves de la camioneta, y puso la mochila en el asiento de copiloto, arranco, y se dirigió a su destino, al llegar a dicho destino estaban sus amigos esperándolo en un callejón. Patán, brutacio, eret, y Roberto._

Bien chicos, pónganse esto,- les dijo, mientras les entregaba unos uniformes negros, y un casco **(como en la imagen del fic),** cuando los chicos terminaron de ponérselos, hipo les dio las órdenes- bien patán, tu entraras por el techo y neutralizaras las cámaras de seguridad, brutacio, te dirigirás hacia el edificio de enfrente junto con eret y se deslizaran por los cables hacia el piso treinta, y Roberto y yo entraremos por la puerta principal, ¿entendido?- todos respondieron con un sí- bien ajusten sus cronómetros para iniciar en setenta segundos- todos hicieron lo que se les indico.- bien, estamos listos

_Cuando sus cronómetros marcaron cero, los chicos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos objetivos_.

**Brutacio, y Eret**

-Bien, engancha esto en el cable para que no te chamusques,- le decía brutacio a eret entregándole un aislante

-Genial, ahora un idiota me dice que hacer

-Te escuche, hijo de la guayaba

-Jjeje, ese era el punto

- Bien, pero coloca eso, o se arruinara todo

-Bien, pero si lo logramos, me deberás una soda- decía eret

-Ja lo dudo

-¿Qué dudas?

-Dudo, que lo logremos, porque patán no sabe hacer nada más que "ligar" aunque siempre lo golpean las chicas

-Hhahaha no lo dudo,- en eso eret saca el walkitalki para hablar con hipo-**hipo estamos listos esperamos instrucciones**-hipo le responde- _**bien chicos aguarden ahí hasta que patán desconecte las cámaras cambio**_

**Patán**

_Patán subía, el edificio con una cuerda retráctil impregnada en su arma, al llegar al techo, trata de entrar por el ducto de ventilación, pero he dicho trata por qué no cavia-_demonios tendré que dejar los tamales-_ al salir del ducto se topo con un guardia de seguridad pero le dio un disparo electrificante, que lo dejo inconsciente por la descarga, patán entro a la sala de cámaras, serró la puerta atravesando un fierro, y se sentó en la silla para avisarle a hipo que tenía el control de esa zona,-_**bien hipo, me he apoderado de la sala de cámaras puedes entrar cambio y fuera-** le dijo patán a lo que le respondió el castaño-_** bien hecho patán entraremos por la puerta principal, y armaremos una fiesta, cambio y fuera.-**_ patán al oír eso se sentó relajado comiendo una dona que estaba ahí, mientras veía por las cámaras.

**Roberto, e Hipo**

-Bien Roberto hora de la acción- dijo el castaño poniéndose el casco, y cargando su arma

-Por fin, esperaba este momento

_Ambos entraron, a lo que un guardia saco su arma apuntándole a Roberto, pero hipo fue más rápido, y le disparo electrificándolo, siguieron subiendo, pero lo raro era de que no había ningún guardia en todo el edificio solo estaban los que se toparon; hipo al darse cuenta de que no avía ningún guardia, se preocupo, pero entraron a la oficina principal, y encontraron el legajo donde se encontraba el archivo que le robaron, pero la sorpresa que se topo fue que al abrir el legajo decía, "caíste" en tinta roja.- _**¡ai no chicos es una trampa!-** _dijo por el walkitalki_

**Brutacio y Eret**

Patán: **bien hipo, me he apoderado de la sala de cámaras puedes entrar cambio y fuera**

-¿Oíste eso brutacio?, creo que también es nuestro turno

-Bien solo deja pongo mi arma aquí- dijo imantando su arma a un metal en la espalda de su traje

-Bien andando- esto último lo dijo, para después columpiarse y romper una ventana, junto con brutacio

-Bien entramos… espera ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- pregunto brutacio

-Pff si serás tonto, tenemos que neutralizar todos los guardias del edificio para que hipo y Roberto no batallen

-aaaa okey, pero otra pregunta

-¿Cuál?

-¿En donde están los guardias?

-La verdad no lo sé, pero no me da buena pinta esto, espera hipo está llamando al walkitalki- **chicos es una trampa!- **espera,¿ dijo trampa?- pregunto eret

-Creo que si

_En eso son iluminados por una luz, no era solo una luz sino que era de un helicóptero, con el símbolo de la O.N.I, al ser iluminados, cinco soldados bajan del helicóptero para después apuntarles con las armas listos para disparar_

**Hipo, y Roberto**

-Hipo, ¿buscabas esto?- le pregunto Roberto con heather a su lado

-Roberto, pero ¿porque nos traicionaste?- le pregunto el castaño pasmado

-No los traicione, solo me fui a otro equipo que no era el tuyo, además este es el equipo ganador

-No Roberto, yo… yo creí que eras mi amigo

-Ja creer no es suficiente hipo, asi que ríndete, o mueres

_En eso un equipo de cinco soldados armados hasta los dientes, y le apuntan al castaño._

-No no me rendiré- dijo el castaño decidido a disparar

-Bien si así lo quieres, chicos encárguense de él, yo y mi **novia **nos iremos de aquí- dijo dando énfasis a la palabra novia

_Los cinco soldados quedaron solos contra hipo, sacando sus armas, hipo no se quedo atrás saco dos ametralladoras pequeñas, una en cada mano apuntándoles a todos, en eso hipo avienta la mesa hacia los soldados haciendo que estos se quitaran de su camino, bueno solo cuatro por que el otro no se quito a tiempo, y fue aplastado por la mesa dejándolo inconsciente, los cuatro soldados empezaron a dispararle a hipo mientras este esquivaba las balas corriendo hacia un lado, y cubriéndose en una biga de acero usándola como barricada, el castaño se asoma para dispararle a dos soldados, matándolos al instante, mientras que a los otros les aventó una granada, que los mando a bolar hacia una ventana, cayendo desde una altura de cuarenta pisos, hipo sale de la puerta diciendo por el transmisor- _**chicos, he perdido los archivos, además Roberto es un traidor esta trabajando para ellos-**_ a lo que respondieron- _**(sonidos de balas), ese hijo de su mamá, nos la pagara, bueno nos vemos en el callejón- **_el castaño siguió corriendo hacia una ventana, cuando la rompió al saltar hacia ella, imanto sus pies y corrió hacia abajo, al llegar a suelo firme, encontró a patán sentado en el asiento del copiloto muy relajado llego, para encender la camioneta y le dijo,- ¡¿_Por qué demonios estas así de relajado?!

-Pues porque en cuanto salgan esos dos del edificio, lo voy a explotar- dijo totalmente relajado

-Bien, hora de irnos- encendió el auto y se puso enfrente del edificio, saco el walkitalki y les dijo a los chicos- oigan suban al techo aquí abajo está lleno de guardias esperándolos, salten desde ahí estoy estacionado enfrente- a lo que le respondieron-**bien vamos hacia haya**

**Brutacio, y eret**

-Ya oíste a hipo subamos rápido- dijo eret lanzándoles una granada a los soldados

-Bien, a las tres, una, dos, TRES!- al decir el último numero salieron corriendo como si estuvieran en el infierno, al llegar al techo se asomaron, y vieron la camioneta siendo acribillada [**Nota de autor: **_**la camioneta esta blindada por si se preguntan**_], salta.

En el momento en el que saltan, el edificio vuela en pedazos, cayendo en picada activan unos pequeños cohetes que tiene la armadura, y suben en la parte trasera de la camioneta, y le disparan a todos los soldados que pudieron

-Te dije que no activaras los explosivos aun- le reclamaba hipo a patán

-Es que no aguantaba las ansias- le respondió patán con el botón en la mano

-Bien -_- vámonos- hipo arranca pero son perseguidos por un helicóptero, y dos camionetas con torretas montadas en ellas, las camionetas les empiezan a disparan pero brutacio saca un laza cohetes, y le dispara a una y da en el blanco.- recuerden que no debemos llamar la atención de los policías ni de los vecino- decía hipo frustrado

-Pues es demasiado tarde, por que se oyen las sirenas no muy lejos- gritaba brutacio

-Bah tu destruye ese helicóptero yo me encargo de la camioneta- le decía eret a brutacio, como la camioneta iva avanzando muy rápido se dificultaba dar en el blanco, pero al final brutacio disparo un cohete dándole al helicóptero, haciendo que este cayera en la camioneta destruyéndola.

-Buen tiro brutacio ajua!- gritaba patán

_Hipo, quien manejaba, se metió a un callejón, dejando la camioneta, y destruyéndola, para no dejar evidencia, los cuatro amigos tomaron caminos diferentes para que no sospecharan, y lo consiguieron, hipo llego a su casa aproximadamente a las 3:30 am, pero con una sorpresa, su casa estaba incendiada, chimuelo se salvo, pero no se podía decir lo mismo de la casa._

-Demonios, estúpido Roberto, estúpida heather, porque me hacen esto- se preguntaba así mismo- al no tener un hogar, pidió un taxi, cual se paro recibiéndolo

-¿A dónde vamos joven?

-a ser felices- respondió hipo

-Joven sea serio o bájese del taxi

-jeje- hipo le dio la dirección y el taxista obedeció y lo llevo, al llegar al destino no le cobro nada por haberle hecho reír

-llego sin hacer ruido, y se acostó en la habitación de huéspedes

**Roberto y heather**

_Estaban en un helicóptero rumbo hacia china_

_-_y bien ¿qué haremos ahora?- pregunto heather

El solo puso una cara asesina y dijo- atacaremos toda china

(se aleja la cámara dejando ver miles de barcos, millones de helicópteros, y aviones despegando de todos los barcos)

**Continuara…**

**Y bien que les pareció este capítulo, tuvo mucha acción, bueno para mi xD, y un chiste agregado el de hipo y el taxista xD, bueno dejen Reviews, saben que si les contesto todo lo que ustedes me pregunte. Bueno pasado mañana estará listo el siguiente capítulo de el amor y desamor **

**Bueno aquí me despido **

**Chao Chao**


	4. Un día en el parque, y una noche huyendo

_**Bueno aquí está la continuación, se que me demore muuuucho pero ojala y no estén molestos conmigo :/, pero más vale tarde que nunca….¿cierto?, bueno ojala y lo disfruten los dejo en 3….2…1…. -(Esperaa!)**_

_**-¿Que quien dijo eso?**_

_**-(Tú conciencia imbécil) **_

_**-Aaaa ¿qué pasa?**_

_**-(te olvidas de los Reviews ):**_

_**-Asisisissi perdón….**_

_michell de PR: __**hahaha que bueno que le diste una oportunidad a mi historia :D, y si yo también creí que heather se paso….pero así soy yo xD**_

AMheartbeat: ___**Gracias por ver mi historia y la verdad…no creo escribir padre…. Hay autores mejores que yo :/ pero hago el intento ;) ojala y lo disfrutes porque la espera a terminado**_

SEBAS GG: _**hahahahah xD que bueno que te gusto,… creí que era el único que le gustaba halo *_* **_

**Al día siguiente**

_Los reporteros estaban afuera del edificio de la ONI, junto con policías, y bomberos, y unas cuantas ambulancias…_

-Aquí reportando fuera del edificio de la ONI, donde unas horas antes exploto dejando a barios heridos, tanto soldados como civiles, no se sabe cuál fue la causa de la explosión ya que no se pudo ningún video de seguridad o algún indicio de su causa- decía una reportera pelirroja.

"_**click", **__hipo quien veía la televisión con su padre la apago._

-Entonces, ¿tú y tus amigos fueron los que causaron esa explosión?-pregunto estoico mientras le daba un sorbo a su café caliente.

-Pues sí, pero no teníamos de otra, si no lo hacíamos no hubiéramos tenido escapatoria, además se lo merecen

-Si hipo lose, pero no debías destruir medio edificio

-Si….lose, pero ¿en donde crees que estén ahora?

-No lose, pero lo más probable es que estén preparando alguna venganza contra nosotros

-Sí pero….ah-suspiro estresado-olvídalo saldré a pasear.- dijo hipo levantándose de la silla y dirigiéndose a la puerta- me llevare a chimuelo

-Está bien… solo no explotes otra cosa-dicho esto hipo se fue de la casa hacia el parque junto con chimuelo

**Mientras con Astrid**

-Tilda, como hoy tenemos día libre ¿qué tal si vamos al parque?- preguntaba Astrid sentada en el sillón de su casa junto con brutilda

-Bien, ya quería dejar de estar encerrada- decía brutilda mientras se levantaba de el sillón.

-¡Tormenta!- le hablaba Astrid a su perra siberiana blanca, mientras que esta al oír su nombre fue con su dueña-vamos al parque ¿te parece?-ella solo asintió con un ladrido

-Y bien ¿ya nos vamos?-le dijo brutilda totalmente estresada.

-Si vámonos- le dijo Astrid

_Al salir de su casa, brutilda, tormenta y astrid, se dirigían hacia el parque de la vuelta, ellas al llegar al parque empezaron a jugar con la pelota, brutilda la lanzaba hacia astrid tratando de que tormenta no la tomara, al llevar muuuucho rato así se fueron a sentar en una banca que no estaba lejos de donde ellas estaban, se sentaron platicaron un rato, hasta que en eso enfrente de ellas pasa un chico castaño, con ojos verde bosque, junto con un perro hosky blanco con negro de ojos azules._

-¿Viste a ese chico?, tiene un perro hermoso-dijo brutilda

-¿Quien?... a él, si la verdad es que si, pero creo que lo conozco…. aaa claro es el que sufrió el accidente de bala, ¿recuerdas?

-¿El?... aaa si ceo que se llamaba…chipo algo así- dijo brutilda tratando de recordar su nombre.

-Tilda, se llama hipo

-AAA claro claro, bueno y ¿que tal si vamos a saludarlo?-dijo brutilda

-No mejor no-le respondió astrid viendo al castaño quien se sentaba en un árbol con mucha sombra aventándole una pelota a su perro para que fuera por ella y se la devolviera.

**Hipo pov**

-Bien chimuelo ve por ella de nuevo- le dijo el castaño lanzando la pelota lejos,

_Pero chimuelo no fue el único en ir por ella, el castaño pudo divisar que una loba siberiana blanca iba hacia donde chimuelo, el se paró de golpe y fue a evitar la pelea entre chimuelo y esa loba siberiana, el no fue el único ya que dos rubias iban tras de esa loba, al llegar al lugar las tres personas se pararon sorprendidos al ver a una loba siberiana blanca jugando con un hosky blanco con negro_

-¿Chimuelo?- le pregunto el castaño al perro

-¿Tormenta?- preguntaron las dos rubias al mismo tiempo

-Disculpen ¿es suya la loba siberiana?-pregunto el castaño con voz suave

-Sí, es mía, ¿Por qué?- le pregunto astrid

-No, solo para disculparme si mi perro las molesto en algo-le dijo hipo a astrid

-No no descuida, no molesto en nada, de hecho creímos que mi perrita te molesto –le dijo astrid

-No no para nada, de hecho me gusta que chimuelo se lleve bien con otros perros, ya que no se lleva mucho con nadie.-le dijo el castaño

_Brutilda quien sabía que había algo entre ellos se fue sin decir nada (__**se me estaba olvidando ella xD )**_

-aaaa que bien, oye ¿y si nos vamos a sentar en la banca de allá?- le dijo astrid señalándole una banca no muy lejos de ahí

-Bien me parece muy bien….espera ¿tú no eres astrid?, ¿la enfermera?- le pregunto el castaño recordando quien era

-Sí, y ¿tú eres hipo cierto?- le pregunto astrid tratando de esconder que sabia quien era

-Sí, bueno y ¿qué te trae por aquí?- le pregunto el castaño

-Pues vivo a unas cuantas calles de aquí ¿lo recuerdas?

-aaa sisi, se me olvido por completo, jeje, ¿oye por que le pusiste tormenta a tu perra?- le pregunto tratando de sacar un tema

-Pues, es que a mí me dan miedo las tormentas, y pues tormenta le hace guardia, bueno le hacía guardia al edificio de la ONI junto con un soldado, quería que los demás le tuvieran miedo como yo a las tormentas, y pues así surgió el nombre, jeje; y dime, ¿Por qué se llama chimuelo?

-Pues, años atas a chimuelo le tardaron en Salir los dientes por mucho tiempo, y creímos que se iba a quedar así y entonces le pusimos chimuelo, pero al día siguiente de que tuviera ese nombre le empezaron a salir, sus primeros dientes, a eso se le llama ironía.

-Demasiada ironía haha

-Si lose, ¿oye no deberías de estar trabajando?

-No porque hoy me tome mi día libre

-aaa pues, que bien- en eso a hipo le llego un mensaje por celular que decía "_hipo ven rápido a tu casa, tenemos que hablar, atte: Patán"-_Bueno oye se está haciendo tarde si quieres te acompaño a tu casa ya que queda por el camino que tomo-le ofreció hipo a astrid

-Si muchas gracias- le agradecía astrid muy gentilmente

_Hipo y astrid caminaron hasta la casa de la rubia, al llegar se despidieron no antes sin despedirse con un beso en la mejilla (__**La verdad no sé cómo se despiden de amigo a amiga ustedes, pero yo me despido de beso en la mejilla)**_

Hipo iba a paso rápido hacia su casa, al llegar se encontró con eret, patán, y brutacio, quien lo esperaban-Hasta que llegas- dijo patán

-Lo siento es que tuve algo importante- le dijo el castaño

-Bien pero lo bueno es que llegaste, porque nuestro jefe quiere hablar con nosotros- le dijo brutacio

-¿El jefe?-le pregunto el castaño

-Sí y además tiene noticias y una misión para nosotros- le respondió brutacio

_En eso sale un holograma del suelo con el jefe proyectado._

-Soldados, quise hablar con ustedes porque esta misión es para detener a la ONI, de sus ataques.

-Espere… ¿dijo ataques?- pregunto eret

-Si mira- _El holograma cambia de la imagen del capitán, a una ciudad siendo bombardeada, los edificios caían uno por uno, los militares de ese lugar no podían con las fuerzas enemigas, quienes les superaban en número, soldados de la ONI bajaban de aviones de trasporte, quienes asesinaban a todo el que se interponía en su paso, la cámara se aleja y revela un ejército de barcos lanzando misiles a la ciudad, en uno de ellos se encontraba Roberto junto con Heather, quienes observaban el escenario cruel que ellos causaron, se corta la imagen y aparece de nuevo el capitán- _así que ¿quieren ayudar o no?

_Todos asintieron- _Pero necesitaremos todo el armamento posible- le dijo eret al jefe

-Tranquilos, tienen a toda la UNSC junto con todos los militares de todos los países- dijo el jefe- además tendrán armaduras cada quien aquí pueden elegirlas, y les llegaran mañana a primera hora- dicho eso apareció una lista de cascos junto con la armadura personalizable –Primero tu patán- le ordeno el jefe.

-Bien- _patán eligió una armadura de asalto roja _

-Ahora tu eret- le ordeno el jefe

_Eret eligió una armadura de ingeniero color azul fuerte_

-Brutacio tu turno- le dijo el jefe

_Brutacio eligió una armadura de combate color verde claro _

-Hipo sigues tú- menciono el jefe

_Hipo eligió una armadura de sigilo color negra, con un emblema rojo con forma de dragón enrollado sobre si mismo_

-Ajjj que ¿avían emblemas?-reclamo brutacio- yo quiero cambiar mi armadura

-Lo siento ya no hay cambios adiós-dijo el jefe desapareciendo

-Demonios, bueno creo que eso era todo, nos vemos mañana a primera hora enfrente de lo que queda del edificio de la ONI- les dijo brutacio, al cual todos asintieron y salieron de la casa de hipo.

_Cuando se fueron los chicos, hipo se dispuso a dormir ya que estaba cansado y apenas eran las 5:30 pm_

**Al anochecer**

_Hipo despertó por un, mini temblor que sintió, ese temblor se empezó a hacer repentino, el salió a la calle, pero al saber que era quedo pasmado; toda la ciudad está en llamas veía aviones llegar y bombardear las calles, disparos en el cielo tratando de evitar que los aviones soltaran las bombas pero les era inútil, pocos aviones eran derribados, pero los demás le daban en el blanco, un avión se separo de su escuadrón dirigiéndose hacia el hospital del centro, pero un misil llego detrás de él y lo derribo, pero cayó sobre el hospital, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y sintió a chimuelo de tras de él para protegerse, en eso unos cinco soldados llegan a donde hipo y lo rodean, ellos estaban a punto de jalar el gatillo hasta que llega una persona con armadura blanca, esa persona era una mujer, saco dos armas y las disparo contra los soldados matándolos antes de que ellos reaccionaran, hipo no sabía quién era ya que esa chica tenía un casco con un visor color azul, dicha chica volteo a ver a hipo diciéndole, "¿_qué esperas una invitación o nos vamos de aquí?", _le dice la mujer, en eso llega un avión de combate (__**un pelican…. Búsquenlo en google es de halo xD) **__y aterriza en frente de ellos, la mujer desconocida, hipo y chimuelo subieron al pelican y se fueron, al despegar tenían la compuerta abierta, hipo al fijarse vio toda la ciudad en llamas, y con explosiones, en eso la chica le llama y le dice._

_-_Tranquilo estarás bien, así como tú me salvaste… Hipo.

**Y bueno aquí acaba este capítulo ojala y les haya gustado, dejen Reviews, aunque ustedes no lo sepan eso me motiva a seguir con todo :D, y bueno como ya dije ojala y les haya gustado mucho, sé que me demore pero les aseguro que no tardare nada ahora ;) bueno nos leemos luego**

**Chao Chao :D**


	5. La desconocida, conocida

**Y pues aquí está el capitulo que muchos han estado esperando, ojala y sea de su agrado, a y en este capítulo se resolverá quien es la chica misteriosa salvadora de hipo, y habrá una aparición especial que ustedes siempre han visto no en forma física sino que ustedes lo siguen :D ojala y les guste los dejo, en 3….2…1…Pum**

_**La desconocida, que conoce **_

**En el Pelican**

_Hipo se encontraba callado en un asiento pensando en todo lo ocurrido hace unos momentos, chimuelo se encontraba en la zona de pilotaje haciéndole compañía a los dos pilotos, mientras que la soldado con armadura blanca estaba viendo unos archivos en su computadora de muñeca, hipo al estar harto del silencio hablo._

-Y…. ¿a dónde vamos?-pregunto el castaño tratando de sonar lo más normal posible

-Ya lo veras-dijo ella sin dejar de ver hacia su computadora de muñeca

-¿Oye tan si quiera me podrías decir quién eres?-le pregunto el castaño

-Bah-suspiro ella-bien soy…-pero fue interrumpida por qué un disparo les alcanzo a dar en un motor trasero- ¿que fue eso?-pregunto a los pilotos

Piloto 1: eeee…, le dices ¿tú o yo?-le susurro el piloto a su amigo

Piloto 2: Yo-le respondió igual- bueno accidentalmente he dicho accidental, nos metimos en zona enemiga-dijo como si fuera lo más normal de mundo

-¿Y accidentalmente no supieron? –dijo con sarcasmo

Piloto 1 y 2: Exaaaacto

-pfff ¿Por qué el jefe me puso con ustedes?- se pregunto a sí misma-bien prepárense para saltar

Piloto 2 y 1: ¡¿Saltar?!- dijeron asustados

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

Piloto 2: no por nada

-Bien-dijo dirigiéndose hacia hipo- hipo tendremos que saltar

-¡¿Saltar?!-le pregunto el castaño asustado

-Tranquilo no pasara nada, ten aquí tienes-le dijo entregándole un paracaídas-cuando yo lo indique saltaremos todos-dijo la soldado

-Pero ¿Y chimuelo?-le pregunto el castaño

-Tranquilo yo lo llevare

-Bien-le dijo el castaño

-¿Listos?- les pregunto la vikinga con chimuelo en sus manos

Piloto 1: Para morir si

Piloto 2: Cállate que me pongo nervioso

-Dios mío- dijo la de armadura blanca por los soldados tan estúpidos que tenia- ¡AHORA!- grito lanzándose con chimuelo en manos

Piloto 1: Sayonara -grito antes de saltar

Piloto 2: Adiós chico nos vemos allá abajo- le dijo el piloto al castaño antes de saltar

-Hay dioses, aquí voy- dijo antes de saltar

_Los cinco iban cayendo, hipo quien fue el ultimo pudo ver el pelican que seguía quemándose, pero un misil lo alcanzo y lo destruyo, cuando iban divisaron el suelo abrieron sus paracaídas, al llegar a tierra firme astrid bajo a chimuelo, el piloto 1 se estrello contra una pared de una casa, y el piloto 2 se quedo en un árbol, hipo por su parte bajo sin problemas._

_-_Jorge baja de ese árbol, y tu alan **(ahí estoy yo :3 )**por favor no te golpees con otra cosa-dijo la soldada

-Entendido-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Y bien ya me dirás quien eres?- le dijo hipo sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones

-*suspiro*- bien- ella se quita el casco y le enseña su rostro

-¡¿Queee?!-dijo el castaño sorprendido

**Mientras con brutacio, eret y patán**

_Ellos estaban evitando que las unidades terrestres de la ONI pasaran a destruir los camiones de evacuación de las persona_

-¿Demonios, como pudieron pasar las defensas de la ciudad?-decía patán ya con su traje disparando su arma

-No lo sé pero esto es divertido-decía brutacio ya con su traje aventando granadas a lo loco y disparando igual

-Pff, brutacio ya concéntrate, necesitamos evitar que lleguen refuerzos enemigos para que evacuen a toda esta gente-decía eret ya con su traje disparando con un tanque

Todos dejaron de disparar ya que, ya no había ningún enemigo, ellos se dirigían hacia una warthog **(también de halo :3 )**

-¿Y entonces a dónde iremos?- pregunto patán subiéndose de copiloto

-No lo sé creo que nos desviaremos del convoy para ir a la base del sur y saber en donde esta hipo- decía eret subiendo de piloto

-Bien :D, pero primero iremos por unas hamburguesas tengo hambre- decía brutacio subiendo en la torreta

-Brutacio esto es serio- le dijo patán

-Bien….primero hipo y después las hamburguesas

-Olvídalo mejor olvídalo- le dijo eret arrancando

**Con hipo**

-¿Astrid?-dijo el castaño muy sorprendido

-Ship :3- le dijo la rubia

-Pe..pero ¿cómo?-le preguntaba el castaño

-¿Cómo es que soy militar?-le pregunto la rubia

-S..si

-Bien, pues fui militar desde hace mucho, pero quise ser doctora, y pues fui doctora, pero el jefe me llamo para ir a la guerra de nuevo, y aquí estoy- le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-AAAA

-astrid, astrid!, que bien que llegaste, nos tenían rodeados pero se quedaron sin balas y los acabamos- decía una mujer con traje de combate verde claro con visor gris

-A brutilda, lo siento, pero el jefe me había dejado una misión, y la complete pero me reventaron el pleican

-Que mal, espera y ¿quién es él?- pregunto brutilda viendo hacia los chicos

-A él es alan, uno de los pilotos

-No el otro-dijo brutilda reclamándole

-A él es Jorge

-No el otro- le dijo ya harta

-Aaa el es hipo, líder del escuadrón sombra- le dijo astrid

-Oooo, ¿el es el de la pierna?- le pregunto susurrándole a astrid

-Si así que no digas nada- le dijo astrid

_En eso llega una warthog con tres soldados con armadura, una roja, una azul, y una verde._

-disculpen ¿ustedes saben donde se encuentra la base más cercana?- pregunto el de armadura verde- esperen…. ¿Brutilda?

Brutilda se quito el casco y dijo- ¿Brutacio?

-¿Se conocen?- pregunto patán

-Como no, el es mi hermano-dijo brutilda

*se quita el casco*- Oooo ¿así que ella es tu hermana?- le pregunto eret a brutacio

-Sip, pero cuidado ella es muy….temperamental-lo último se lo susurro para que no lo escuchara

Patán se quita el casco y le entrega en uniforme a hipo para que se lo pusiera- ten hipo esto es tuyo

-Gracias, ahorita vuelvo-decía hipo ocultándose detrás de la casa para que nadie lo viera en ropa interior, al terminar de cambiarse y ponerse su traje oscuro fue con patán para pedirle su casco-oye patán ¿y mi casco?

-A si espera…- le dijo patán

-Guau hipo se ve más fornido con el traje, y más guapo- dijo brutilda en susurros a astrid

Astrid al escuchar eso de su amiga se puso roja y se coloco el casco- pues no sé, un poco si- declaro la rubia oji-azul

-Ten aquí está el casco- le dijo patán entregándole el casco negro a hipo.

Hipo se coloca el casco, y se dirige con las chicas y los pilotos,- ¿ustedes tendrán un transmisor o algo?-les pregunta hipo

-Si yo- le dice el aut…digo el piloto alan- ten es una mapa holográfico, y un transmisor de largo alcance

-Gracias, ahora necesito contactar con el jefe….y listo,-hipo se coloca un manos libres y empieza a hablar con el jefe.-aja, si, claro, estoy con ellos, bien-hipo termina de hablar con el jefe y se reúne con todos,- bien el jefe nos dio una misión y es destruir el campamento enemigo que esta a unas millas de aquí, así que iremos en la warthog – pero fue interrumpido

-AAA si hablando de eso, la warthog ya no tiene combustible- le dijo brutacio rascándose la nuca

-¿Qué como que ya no tiene?- le pregunto hipo

-Pues es que pasamos por unas hamburguesas y…pues-pero patán lo interrumpió con un golpe

-Cállate, se supone que no tendría que saber nadie, solo nosotros tres- le reclamo patán

-Pues ni modo ya lo dije- le respondió brutacio

-AA bien chicos, pues tendremos que ir caminando por todo el maldito desierto!-les dijo hipo

-Y pues más vale que lo hagamos ahora, porque no quiero caminar de noche.- le dijo astrid

-Bien….oigan ¿tienen de esas hamburguesas aun verdad?- les pregunto hipo

-Noup nos las acabamos, a y compramos pizza, pero también se acabo- dijo patán

-Bah, bueno andando…., alan y Jorge, dejen de jugar con ese vidrio, nunca van a quemar el cactus con ese pedacito.

-Demonios creí que si lo haríamos-dijo alan arrojando el vidrio

-Si lose ahora mis sueños están rotos D:- le dijo Jorge.

_Los ocho soldados se dirigían hacia el campamento militar enemigo, hipo y astrid se dirigían unas miradas que aunque tuvieran el casco sabían que uno veía al otro, brutacio y brutilda se golpeaban mientras caminaban, patán y eret iban platicando, y pues….alan y Jorge iban como niños brincando y avanzando y aventándose entre sí._

**Y pues aquí termina este capítulo, ojala y les haya gustado, y díganme que les pareció mi aparición como piloto imbécil xD, bueno astrid e hipo ya se están acercando :P, dejen Reviews si quieren verme en los capítulos, o que muera en el siguiente capítulo haciendo una cosa imbécil xD, no se bueno nos leemos pronto :D**

**Chao Chao**


	6. Un enredo en los angeles

**Holaaaaaa chicos :D bueno, quiero agradecerles por todos sus Reviews, no sabía que les iba a gustar que yo estuviera en la historia pero, eso se los diré al final de este capitulo, bueno los dejo leer en 3…2…..1… ¡PUM!**

**Horas después…**

_Los ocho soldados, después de mucho tiempo llegaron a su destino, era una base no muy grande ni pequeña pero suficiente como para causar problemas, los ocho se reunieron detrás de una casa semi destruida para idear un plan._

_-_Bien chicos este es el plan-decía hipo- Alan, tú los distraerás junto con jorge

-¿Pero cómo?-pregunto alan

-No se ustedes son buenos para algo y eso es en molestar-les dijo hipo

-Bien, nosotros ya sabemos que hacer-dijo jorge

-ok, brutacio y patán, ustedes irán hacia el hangar de combustible y pondrán explosivos-decía hipo

-Bien-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Astrid, y brutilda, ustedes se encargaran de bloquear sus comunicaciones.

-Bien-dijo astrid

-Eret, y yo, nos encargaremos de los demás- decía hipo-bien empezaremos ahora.

Alan sale de la casa, junto con jorge, y se pone enfrente de un guardia y lo golpea con una cachetada y le dice.- Creí que me amabas, crei…que teníamos algo especial, pero nooo te fuiste a acostar con el maldito del perro*sonido falso de lloriqueo*, maldito sasi, me robo a mi guardia favorito-dijo tapándose el casco con la palma de su mano.

Guardia: Ehmmm….no te muevas o disparo- le amenazo el guardia aun confundido.

-Calla…, eres un desgraciado…., no mereces mi perdón….., hasta jorge te vio con ese hijo se su mamá, no me supliques que te ame de nuevo por qué no lo hare, ya tengo a alguien en mi corazón- decía alan con dramatismo

Guardia: Ahora sí, no te muevas o disparo-decía apunto de jalar el gatillo

-Pues dispara…., pero para matarme necesitaras esto-le enseño el cartucho del arma del guardia- a… y esto-le enseño la navaja del guardia- así que adiós, yo valoro mi vida :D.

Guardia: ¡¿Pero como rayos?!-dijo el guardia al no tener su arma cargada, ni su navaja en su bolsillo- tenemos un código azul, repito código azul-decía el guardia con la radio en mano.

-Pues….más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió-grito alan mientras corría junto con jorge

_Muchos guardias fueron a por jorge y alan, pero dejaron la puerta abierta, eso les facilito la entrada a patán y brutacio_

-Esos dos son todo un caso-dijo patán mientras avanzaba agachado para que no lo vieran

-Sí, aunque si saben hacer su trabajo-le dijo brutacio

-Jaja si, ahora ayúdame a poner los explosivos

**Con astrid y brutilda.**

**-¿**Cómo desactivamos sus comunicaciones?-pregunto astrid

-Muy fácil-dijo brutilda tranquilamente

-A ¿sí?, ¿Cómo?- le pregunto Astrid

-Asi- le dijo arrojando una piedra a una antena para descomponerla.

-No creo que eso funcione-dijo astrid

En eso dos soldados salen de la torre de control y empiezan a hablar.

Soldado 1: Oye se fueron las comunicaciones ¿podrías repararlas?

Soldado 2: Si aunque me tardare mínimo dos días

Soldado 1: Bien no importa.

-Bah, eso fue fácil o_0- dijo astrid sorprendida.

-Jjeje tengo mis métodos- le respondió brutilda

**Hipo y eret**

-¿chicos ya colocaron los explosivos?-les pregunto por la radio a patán y a brutacio y obtuvo por respuesta un sí- bien vuelvan a la casa los explotaremos, y después de eso veremos que no quede nadie

_Patán y brutacio se reunieron con hipo y eret, seguidos por astrid, y brutilda, rato después llegaron alan, y jorge._

_-_Ehmm…¿Por qué están asi?-les pregunto hipo al ver a alan todo sucio, y a jorge con mucho lodo.

-Es una larga historia-le dijo alan

**Flash bank**

-Pues….más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió dijo alan corriendo junto con jorge.

-Corre a esa cueva de ahí- le dijo jorge a alan

-¡¿Estás loco?!- le grito alan aun corriendo,- nos matarían ahí

-Bien…¿entonces a donde iremos?-le pregunto jorge

-Sigamos derecho a ver que pa….-pero no pudo completar nada porque cayeron en un barranco que al caer, alan cayo en una palmera que en donde su entrepierna no resulto para nada saludable, ya que se golpeo con la punta del tronco-mami-dijo con voz chillona, y jorge cayo de cara en un charco de lodo.

-Jenial, sigue derecho decían será divertido decían-dijo jorge levantándose

-Mira el lado bueno, ya no nos siguen-dijo con voz chillona aun, y gateando

-Bien volvamos con los chicos-dijo jorge

**Fin de flash bank**

-Así que….. ¿cayeron de un barranco?-dijo patán tratando de contener la risa.

-Cállate, que no es chistoso, tal vez no tenga hijos en un futuro-dijo alan defendiéndose-heriste mi corazón de pollo D:

-Pfff….bueno ya exploten la base-dijo hipo

-Bien-dijo patán con el detonador en mano,- y bye- después de eso oprimió el botón, y exploto la base.

-Bien contactare con el jefe para que no recoja.-le dijo hipo-señor hemos terminado, sip, sip, bien, aquí esperaremos.-hipo termino de hablar con el jefe y se dirigió al equipo.-bien chicos, el jefe nos enviara tres pelicans, haci que tres personas serán pilotos ¿quien se ofrece?-pregunto hipo

-Yo-dijo alan

-Bien…¿alguien más?

-Yo-dijo jorge

- _- ¿alguien más?- dijo hipo

-Si yo, dijo brutacio

-genial, puro piloto calificado para esto-dijo patán

-Si verdad, yo también pensé lo mismo :3- dijo alan

-O miren ya llegaron, ¿quien se sube?-dijo alan subiendo a un pelican, pero no recibió respuesta, y todos se fueron con brutacio, y con jorge.- bien pero si algo les pasa no estén llorando con que los lleve-dijo alan despegando y esperando en el aire a los demás.

-Andando, avancemos hacia la ciudad de los ángeles, dice el jefe que hay una invasión en esa ciudad-dijo hipo

_Los tres pelican se dirigían hacia los ángeles, dos iban con pasajeros pero el único vacio era el de alan, al llegar a los ángeles, los empezaron a recibir con disparos en el aire, los tres pelicans estaban evadiendo todos los disparos, pero con lo que no contaban era que avían misiles anti aéreos en los edificios, quienes no tardaron en dispararles, un misil le dio en el ala izquierda del pelican de jorge, en donde venían él, astrid, brutilda, y eret, el pelican se estrello contra un edificio y quedo la mitad de este incrustado en el edificio; el pelican de brutacio fue derribado por dos misiles que le dieron en los motores traseros, no tardaron mucho en caer en una calle haciendo que el pelican se destrozara pero, los que iban en el sobrevivieron, que eran, hipo, brutacio, y patán, el pelican de alan paso sin ninguna dificultad las fuerzas enemigas, pero aterrizo en la playa para esperarlos a los chicos, y quedarse recostado en la arena._

-Chicos, aterrice en la playa, aquí será su zona de evacuación, los espero… cambio- dijo alan por la radio.

-Bien alan, te veremos allá, si no llegamos para el amanecer sal de la ciudad, sino nadie lo lograra-le dijo hipo.

-Bien, pero mejor los apoyare, y los guiare desde el aire-le dijo alan

-En tendido, atención a todos menos alan, nos veremos en la plaza del centro ese será el punto de reunión.

_Los chicos se alejaron de las calles y se fueron por los callejones, para que se les dificultara a los enemigos encontrarlos._

_Mientras que con astrid, ellos escucharon lo que les dijo alan e hipo y se dirigían hacia la plaza del centro._

_Mientras que alan se tomo su tiempo para comerse un panquesito de chocolate que tenía guardado, "eso les pasa por no venir conmigo" pensó alan, "aunque no quiero que les pase nada :/ " alan vio algo moverse de la arena y era un cangrejo, el se asusto , y se metió al pelican y despego por que tenia pánico a los animales que son feos._

**Y pues aquí termina este capítulo, ¿nuestros héroes podrán llegar a la playa, sanos y salvos?, ¿alan le dejara de tener miedo a los animales?, descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo en….olvídenlo, que tal chicos, que les pareció este capítulo, sé que muchos quieren que siga vivo pero en algún momento me matare en esta historia, tal vez sea en el siguiente no sé, dejen Reviews ustedes saben que me apoyan mucho para seguir esta historia, y nada chicos, nos leemos luego :D hasta mañana**

**Chao Chao**


	7. La muerte de

**Hooola que tal amiguishos, sé que me tarde en actualizar pero…. Aquí esta :p, no me maten xD, bueno este capítulo surgió por estar jugando mucho al Xbox y se me vino una idea ustedes la leerán allá abajo bueno los dejo y no los entretendré más los dejo en 3…..2…..1…. ¡PUM!**

**Con astrid, brutilda, eret, y jorge**

Los cuatro se dirigían hacia la plaza andando dentro de los edificios para que los enemigos no los encontraran.

-ya llevamos caminando mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no descansamos un rato?- se quejaba brutacio

-Brutacio, apenas llevamos 15 minutos caminando, además el punto de reunión está detrás del edificio que sigue-le dijo astrid

-Sí, y también detrás de esos tipos- dijo eret apuntando con su dedo índice hacia siete soldados que los avían visto

-¡Cúbranse!-grito brutilda

_Dicho esto los cuatro se cubrieron, los enemigos empezaron a avanzar lentamente hacia ellos y abrir fuego hacia ellos mientras lo hacían sobre ellos, los chicos como podían devolvían el fuego…. con dificultad pero lo devolvían, los chicos lograron acabar con los enemigos, pero con astrid herida de bala en el brazo._

_-Astrid ¿estás bien?-le pregunto brutilda a su amiga revisándole el brazo_

_-Sí, eso creo- le dijo astrid._

_-Bien andando, la plaza está detrás del edificio que sigue- le dice brutilda ayudándole con el arma a astrid._

**Con brutacio, hipo y patán**

_Ellos no tuvieron nada de dificultad para llegar hacia la plaza por que estaban a dos calles de ahí, cuando llegaron encontraron a los demás, pero hipo vio a una astrid que estaba sangrando del brazo._

-Astrid ¿qué te paso?- le pregunto hipo corriendo hacia ella y quitándose el casco.

-Nada solo… una marca de guerra- le dice astrid tratando de soportar el dolor.

-¿Cómo te paso eso?- le pregunto brutacio

-Pues nos encontramos con unos tipos a un edificio de aquí y nos dispararon, pero lograron darle a astrid.- explico brutilda

-A ok, dejen contacto con alan.

-_No hace falta señor- _le dijo alan por la radio- aquí estoy- decía mientras aterrizaba

-¿No que nos ibas a esperar en la playa?-le pregunto hipo

-Pues sí pero…. Encontré la plaza y vi que era suficiente espacio como para aterrizar- le dijo alan

-Bien, andemos hacia la base del norte, ahí contendremos a todo enemigo que intente destruir los camiones de evacuación que van hacia el barco-les dijo hipo

-bien- dijeron todos al unisonó

_Todos subieron al pelican para dirigirse a la base del norte, alan conducía bajo para que los misiles anti aéreos no lo detectaran, pero eso implicaba a avanzar despacio y arriesgarse a que los enemigos en tierra los detectaran, pero eso nunca paso, al llegar a la base que estaba al final de un puente aterrizo y todos bajaron, astrid se fue a que le atendieran el brazo, y los demás fueron a organizar una táctica defensiva._

-Bien, patán y brutilda, ustedes irán a las torretas de los lados para evitar que los enemigos crucen con facilidad

-Bien-dijeron patán y brutilda

-Brutacio y eret- ustedes irán a poner cargas en el puente para volarlo, y evitar que crucen, pero eso lo harán después de que crucen todos los camiones de evacuación

-Entendido, vamos brutacio busquemos esas cargas-le dijo eret

-Alan y jorge…..ustedes vallan a vigilar al principio del puente para avisar si ya vienen o no

-¿Por qué siempre nos toca lo más suicida?- le pregunto alan a jorge, mientras se dirigía hacia su posición.

-Yo me preparare para el ataque-dijo hipo subiéndose en un tanque.

**Alan, y Jorge**

-Bien, solo debemos esperar a que lleguen los enemigos y corremos hechos la cochinilla para que no pase nada- dice alan

-Pero, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos a pelear?-pregunto jorge pateando una roca

-Por que pelear es de valientes y correr de inteligentes, además yo todavía no vivo mi vida por completo- le dice alan

-¿A no?, ¿Qué te falta?- le pregunta jorge

-Matar a cachetadas a un enemigo estando siego :3 -dice alan

-Pero si quedas siego ¿cómo veras tu objetivo?- le pregunta jorge

-Cierto, entonces lo matare a cachetadas sin manos- le dice alan

-¿Pero?…

-Nada de peros, yo lo hare- le dijo alan

-Mira ahí vienen-dijo jorge preparando para disparar

-A mira que bien…..-dijo alan- ¡Adiós!- dijo corriendo hacia la base

-Pero yo quiero pelear- dijo jorge, en eso un disparo le pasa rozando y dice- mejor más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió.

_Ambos iban corriendo y gritando hacia la base para que no los mataran, pasaron corriendo a lado de brutacio y eret quien ponían cargas en las columnas del puente diciendo._

_-¡_Ahí vienen!- dijo alan

-¡Corree!- le grito brutacio a eret colocando la ultima carga

Al llegar a la base, brutilda y patán empezaron a abrir fuego contra los enemigos, los enemigos no se quedaron atrás también empezaron a abrir fuego contra la base.

-Oye, ¿y los camiones?- le pregunto alan a hipo

-Pues veras….nos equivocamos de puente, los camiones ya cruzaron desde hace mucho y…pues… ya estamos listos.

-¡¿Qué?!, entonces ¿casi muero allá por nada?-le replico alan

-Pues si :p- dijo hipo

-Brutacio, eret ya vuelen el puente- dijo alan ya estresado

-Si veras…. Se nos quedo en detonador a mitad del puente…. Y no iremos por el- le dijo brutacio escondido

-Bien ire yo-dijo alan levantándose y corriendo hacia el interruptor.

_El corría mientras que los enemigos trataban de dispararle, pero ninguno le daba, alan logro llegar a el interruptor, pero los enemigos estaban demasiado cerca así que no tenia de otra más que volar el puente con él, levanto el seguro y presiono el botón haciendo que explotara todo el puente por completo junto con los enemigos y el, lo último que se pudo escuchar antes de que el llegara al botón fue que el dijera __**"¿Alguien más vio eso?, porque no pienso repetirlo"**__, después de eso, solo se vio el puente en pedazos, enemigos muertos flotando en el mar, y…. el casco de alan __**(era un casco blanco con un visor negro, y con una linterna impregnado a el),**__ todos quedaron impactados al ver el sacrificio que hiso alan para salvar a sus amigos de los enemigos que iban a por ellos._

_-_No…- dijo Jorge arrodillado en la orilla de lo que antes era el puente- hermano...¿Por qué?

Todos quedaron impactados, no alcanzaban a procesar todo lo ocurrido, perdieron a uno de sus mejores hombres.

-Todo esto es nuestra culpa- dijo brutacio en un rincón y serio

-No es mi culpa- dijo hipo- debí avisarles que ya no habían camiones de evacuación.

En eso astrid lo abraza por detrás y le dice- esto no es tu culpa… no es de nadie, la cosas pasan por algo- le dijo sin des hacer el abrazo

_Los siete se dirigían hacia china para acabar con todo, y evitar que Roberto, y heather invadieran más naciones, y también para que la muerte de alan no allá sido en vano._

_**Tres días después**_

_Los chicos seguían navegando por las aguas hacia china, dentro del barco estaban todos pero había uno en especial en su habitación quien se sentía culpable y ese era hipo, el todavía se sentía culpable por la muerte de alan, y eso solo lo pudo notar astrid en esos días, ella se dirigía hacia la habitación de hipo al llegar vio a hipo sin camisa sentado en la cama pensativo._

_-Oye, no te sientas así, no fue tu culpa- dijo suavemente astrid sentándose junto a él_

_-Si pero…-suspira- no sé, Jorge perdió a su hermano, y todo por mi culpa, yo lo envié hacia allá, :(- dijo hipo _

_Astrid, al saber que no podría hacer nada se acerco más a el, y le dijo- ojala y esto te distraiga de ese asunto- al terminar de decir eso astrid le sujeto la barbilla con suavidad, y lo beso, el beso al principio creyó que fue un error haberlo hecho pero cuando hipo correspondió el beso se olvido de todo y no se separaron hasta que les falto aire, al separarse astrid se sonrojo y y se despidió, pero hipo le sujeto la muñeca, y le dijo- "No te vayas"- le dijo como si fuera suplica, ella sonrió y se sentó junto a él y lo abrazo _

_-¿_Y este beso que significo?- le pregunto astrid a hipo

Suspira-Astrid… tu… quisieras ser mi novia- dijo hipo muy nervioso

Astrid sonrió, y lo golpeo en el hombro izquierdo, y le dijo- esto es por hacerme esperar, y esto,- le dijo para después besarlo en los labios por barios segundos- por ser tan dulce conmigo. En eso suena la alarma, y se escucha desde el altavoz.

Capitán: Atención a todos, barco enemigo a la vista, todos a sus posiciones de combate.

_Astrid, hipo, y los chicos se dirigieron hacia torretas defensivas, pero los disparos de ellos no causaban daño grave a el barco enemigo, el enemigo empezó a disparar todas sus armas dañando gravemente el barco. "Todos, evacuen la nave repito evacuen" dijo el capitán._

_Hipo y los chicos se pusieron su armadura, y se dirigieron hacia las capsulas de escape. _

_-Andando uno en cada capsula- dijo hipo _

_Todos subieron a sus capsulas y fueron inyectadas del barco para abordar el barco enemigo, al salir disparados hacia arriba todos fijaron la trayectoria hacia el barco enemigo, al llegar a dicho barco empezaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, no tardaron mucho en acabar con los enemigos y tomar el control del barco. _

_-_Bien tenemos control de la nave, ahora si andando hacia china- dijo hipo

_Al llegar a la costa de china, todos pudieron ver como la ciudad seguía siendo bombardeada, el barco anclo en la playa un poco brusco y todos salieron de el._

_-_Rápido, brutacio, brutilda y eret suban en una warthog y diríjanse hacia esa torre- dijo hipo apuntando a un edificio no muy grande pero no muy pequeño con una punta hasta arriba- nosotros los seguiremos.

-Jorge y patán, suban en un tanque y vallan con ellos, yo y astrid iremos en un pelican.

-Bien- dijeron todos

Los siete se dirigían en su vehículo asignado hacia la torre que se les fue indicada, acompañados por un ejército de 120 warthog 20 tanques, y 15 pelicans. Antes de llegar a su enemigo se toparon con una armada entera, eran dos ejércitos igualados, pero solo el destino le daría la victoria a uno.

-¡Ataquen!- índico hipo

Todos al escuchar la orden dispararon todo lo que tenían, pero los enemigos no se quedaron atrás, ambos bandos estaban perdiendo naves, warthog, o soldados, la warthog de eret, brutacio, y brutilda lograron llegar a el edificio junto con patán y eret, hipo y astrid llegaron pero estrellándose en la azotea ambos salieron ilesos y listos para todo, pero…. Lo que nadie sabía era que el edificio estaba llenos de soldados de elite bien armados, y entrenados.

Patán, eret, brutacio, brutilda, y Jorge se dirigían con un rifle en la mano hacia una trampa, fueron emboscados por unos treinta soldados unos ubicados una planta arriba, y otros en su mismo piso.

Mientras que hipo, y astrid, iban a cruzar una puerta que ellos creían que los llevaría con los demás chicos, pero lo que no sabían era que avían soldados detrás de esa puerta siendo comandados por heather, al cruzar la puerta todos los soldados abrieron fuego, pero antes de que una bala tocara a astrid, o a hipo, un pelican muy dañado se estrello en la ventana tirando a varios soldados sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes no por la escena sino por la persona que conducía el pelican, nada más y nada menos que…. Estoico el Vasto con un arma en cada mano disparando como si no hubiera un mañana, y acabando con unos cuantos soldados, cuando se acabo las balas de sus armas, fue con los chicos, y les dijo "Hola, se que este no fue buen momento como para aparecer pero… pues yo no me perdería la batalla final", dicho esto aventó una granada hacia los enemigos haciendo que o murieran por la explosión o fueran lanzados hacia las ventanas por esta. Heather como sabia que esa batalla no la ganaría se retiro hacia tres plantas más abajo, pero no sin antes pedir refuerzos acorralando a los tres soldados…..

Todos estaban a punto de disparar hasta que….

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**Y hooola que les pareció el capitulo, bueno jugando Xbox se me vino a la mente "¿Por qué no explotar en un puente?" y pues de ahí salió, este capitulo lo hice un poco más largo de lo que yo hago, pero creo que no es nada largo :p, ojala y les haya gustado el capitulo, y pues…. Quiero hablar de mi muerte, morí como los grandes ddd…. xD, bueno dejen Reviews de que opinan del capítulo y de mi muerte xD ok no :p bueno nos leemos luego**_

_**Chao Chao**_

_**P.d Los que quieran jugar Xbox conmigo agréguenme soy " inmortable343 " estoy cholito ): bueno eso es todo **_

_**Chao Chao **_


	8. Aviso

**Aviso!**

Bueno mis queridos lectores de este fic, les vengo a decir que para los que quieran (no es obligatorio), se unan a mi pagina de Facebook, se llama "inmortable343" (que original xD), bueno los invito a ser parte de mi pagina, y nada solo quería saber que tenía su apoyo :'D, bueno nos leemos luego

Chao Chao


	9. No todo es como aparenta

**Hooola amigos ¿cómo están?, bueno sé que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero, oigan no soy el único:p, me tarde no por "exámenes", sino un problema personal que tuve :T, bueno ojala y me comprenda, y aquí los dejo disfrutar en 3…2….1…PUM**

_**No todo es como aparenta**_

**En el capitulo anterior…**

_Heather como sabia que esa batalla no la ganaría se retiro hacia tres plantas más abajo, pero no sin antes pedir refuerzos acorralando a los tres soldados….._

_Todos estaban a punto de disparar hasta que…._

**Ahora….**

Un soldado de armadura azul con franjas blancas y con un visor negro que tenía una calavera pintada de blanco llego saltando en una cuerda hacia una de las ventanas y disparo con una ametralladora que tenia a todos y cada uno de los soldados que rodeaban a hipo, astrid, y estoico, cuando acabo con los soldados se reunió con ellos.

-Ehmmm… creo que son todos-dijo el soldado

-Gracias, pero….¿quién eres?-le pregunto astrid

-Bueno yo soy….-pero fue interrumpido por Roberto y heather quienes habían vuelto contra ellos junto con seis soldados.

-Bien, no importa quién es, porque está a punto de morir- dijo Roberto sacando una pistolita

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Otra vez?-dijo el soldado dándose la vuelta y recibiendo la bala en el casco, lo último que se pudo ver fue que el disparo no mato al soldado, pero el soldado se quito el casco que tenia la bala incrustada, cuando se lo quito todos se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba

-¿ALAN?- dijo hipo sorprendido

**Con Brutacio, Brutilda, Eret, Patán, y Jorge**

Los cinco estaban bajo ataque enemigo todos estaban cubiertos en distintas partes para poder acabar con los soldados, pero era inútil, patán por un pequeño descuido al sacar el arma para abrir fuego le dispararon en la pierna izquierda, cuando trato de que no le dispararan se movió lo más rápido que pudo, pero al hacerlo expuso su brazo derecho y le dispararon, patán no lo podía soportar se arrincono en una de las paredes del fondo para que los enemigos no lo vieran. Cuando todos los chicos creyeron que era su fin pasaron dos cosas que no esperaban, la primera fue que un pelican se estrellara contra la planta de arriba haciendo acabar con los enemigos, y la segunda fue que muchos soldados de la UNSC salieran de las ventanas y dispararan a los enemigos acabándolos en segundos.

Cuando ya no habían enemigos cerca, se llevaron a patán a curarle el brazo y la pierna, mientras que los demás chicos acompañados de soldados subían hacia donde estaban hipo y astrid.

**Hipo, Astrid, Estoico, y ¿Alan?**

-¿Alan?, ¿pero cómo?- pregunto hipo

-Bien las explicaciones después, primero tenemos que matar a este desgraciado-decía Alan volteando a ver a Roberto, y apuntándole con su rifle.

-¿Pero?...Tu estas muerto-dijo Roberto al no saber cómo seguía vivo Alan

-Pss-dijo Alan fingiendo susurrar- sigo vivo- después de eso Alan le disparo a Roberto pero le dio en el pecho.- yo quería darle en la cabeza-dijo Alan con voz de niñito a punto de llorar- debí haber ido a los entrenamientos de tiro.

Roberto seguía vivo pero débil y después de que se Heather se llevara a Roberto les dio una orden a los seis soldados- Mátenlos

Los seis soldados estuvieron a punto de disparar pero fueron asesinados por Brutilda y compañía.

-¿Están bien?….- pero brutilda.. al igual que los otros chicos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Alan parado junto a Estoico , Hipo, y Astrid.-¿Pero?...¿Cómo?-decía brutilda

-¿Cómo sigo vivo?, bien les contare pero mientras avanzamos- dijo Alan mientras corría hacia donde se dirigía Heather-Después de que yo mismo me explotara con el puente, me desmaye

**Flash Bank **

Alan estaba en el agua sumergiéndose más y más, hasta que Alan despertó, lo primero que hiso fue nadar hacia la superficie y al ver la playa tan cerca se dirigió hacia ella, Alan llego a la suave arena de la playa cansado y agotado se acostó en la arena y se durmió.

Al día siguiente Alan despertó y se dirigió hacia las bases que fueron evacuadas para ver si había un transmisor, para su suerte la primera base que hallo encontró uno, y se trato de comunicar, pero dos soldados aparecieron detrás de él.

Soldado 1: No te muevas o disparo

-Está bien no quiero morir de nuevo-dijo Alan levantando las manos

Soldado 2: Viste eso, se movió, dispárale

Soldado 1: No, no seas baboso, solo levanto las manos para que viéramos que estaba desarmado

Soldado 2: Aaaaa, pues perdón es que no sabia

Soldado 1: baboso…

-¿Erick?, ¿Gustavo?- pregunto Alan dándose la vuelta

-¿Alan?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Ehmmm… ¿ya pueden bajar las armas?-pregunto Alan

-Viste eso las bajo ahora si le disparo-dijo Gustavo

-Nooo, no seas baboso-le dijo Erick

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no le puedo disparar?

-Porque estoy de su lado desde que estuvimos en la academia-dijo Alan

-Aaaaa bueno, haberlo dicho antes:3- Dijo Gustavo bajando el arma

-"Haberlo dicho antes"- dijo Alan fingiendo una voz chillona

-Bueno, y….. ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto Erick estrechando la mano

-Bien bien, no me quejo-dijo Alan

-Bueno, vallamos con el comandante Sánchez para que vallamos a salvar al mundo-Dijo Gustavo

-Espera….¿Salvar al mundo?, ¿Ustedes se dirigen a china?- pregunto Alan

-Ship, ¿por qué?- pregunto Gustavo

-Es que me dirigía hacia allá con mi equipo-dijo recordando que se exploto así mismo con el puente

-Oooo, pues vienes con nosotros y si tu equipo sigue vivo vas con ellos-Dijo Gustavo

-Gracias….-Le dijo Alan

**Fin del Flash Bank **

-Y después de eso llegamos y los encontré- explico Alan a los chicos

-Aaaaaa-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

-Y por querer llegar con ustedes casi me matan por un tiro en la cabeza- dijo Alan recordando lo sucedido

-Si… bueno, pero ahora debemos detener a Heather y a Roberto- dijo Hipo derrumbando una puerta

Detrás de la puerta estaba Roberto recostado en una pared casi agonizando, y Heather estaba apuntándoles a los chicos con un rifle.

-No se muevan o les disparo-amenazo Heather

-Porque hoy en día todos me dicen eso-dijo Alan sacando una pistolita

-Haha, no se tal vez el destino ya te quiere muerto- le dijo Gustavo sacando un rifle

**Nota de autor: Gustavo tiene una armadura negra con franjas rojas, y visor gris, y Erick tiene armadura de color verde con franja amarilla, y visor verde, solo por si se preguntaban :p**

-Cállense y rodéenla- ordeno hipo

Todos rodearon a Heather y a Roberto apuntándoles, en eso Heather actúo rápido y disparo a una ventana y sujeto a Alan de su armadura y lo arrojo fuera de la ventana, cuando Heather arrojo a Alan, Gustavo le disparo en la pierna a Heather y la inmovilizo; Alan por otro lado estaba colgando de su zapato en una bandera.

-Ehmmm… una ayudita por favor- decía Alan de cabeza

-AHORITA VAMOS - le grito Gustavo desde arriba- yo no quiero ir- les dijo a los demás chicos

-Yo iré- dijo un soldado

-Bien, tú rescatas a Alan y nosotros nos quedaremos con Heather.

-Okey-dijo el soldado para después bajar por Alan

-Bien chicos, y papá déjenme a solas con Heather, quiero hablar con ella- dijo hipo muy serio

Todos dejaron a hipo con Heather a solas

-Bien Heather, ¿Por qué haces esto?- le pregunto hipo

-Porque es muy importante para la ONI- le respondió Heather ya vendada de la pierna pero sentada

-¿Matar gente inocente es importante para la ONI?

-¿Matar inocentes?, JA, hipo toda esa gente fue asesina o mafiosa o lo que tú quieras, pero menos inocente

-¿¡Y los niños que Heather!?- le pregunto hipo

-¿Los niños?, ¿Cuáles?, aquí en china hay menos niños que en cualquier país

-Sí pero eso no significa que puedas matar a los que están aquí

-Hipo, dime ¿sabes para qué es esto?- le dijo Heather arrojándole los documentos que ella le robo

-Sí, para una maquina de tele transportación- le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-No hipo, esto es un desintegrador y al mismo tiempo un reanimado de materia, este compuesto lo estamos poniendo en los misiles para que obtengamos la materia de las personas y las reanimemos en otro lugar

-¿¡Otro lugar!?, Heather ¿estás consciente de que esta gente no hará la gran diferencia si las ponemos en otros países?- le dijo hipo

-Y ¿Quién está hablando de que las pondremos en otros países, yo estoy hablando de mundos- le dijo Heather volteando hacia el cielo

-¿Mundos?, Heather nadie ha creado la tecnología para poder viajar a otros mundos

-Tú dices que no, pero estos papeles demuestran que la UNSC ya tiene la tecnología necesaria para viajar, y además los jefes de la UNSC nos ordeno atacar a china para reanimar a la gente en otro planeta

-¿La UNSC?, ¿sus líderes?, ¿mi padre?- se pregunto hipo

-Si así es, y ahora me acaba de llegar un mensaje que dice que todos los de la UNSC, y la ONI deben ejecutar de inmediatamente a el escuadrón sombra- decía heather oprimiendo su auricular para escuchar bien

-¿El escuadrón sombra?, ¿Mi escuadrón?- dijo hipo levantándose del asiento

Pero cuando hipo se levanto entraron cuatro soldados aventando a todos los chicos que estaban inconscientes hacia hipo, todos menos…. Estoico

-Papá…. ¿tu sabias de esto?- le pregunto hipo

-Hipo, esto… esto es por tu bien por el de todos ellos- dijo señalando a los amigos de hipo

Hipo observo a cada uno de sus amigos que estaban frente a él inconscientes, pero faltaba uno

-Y qué le hiciste a ¿Alan?- le pregunto hipo

-El huyo para cuando el soldado lo bajo el se entero de mi plan y mato al soldado y huyo

-Bien…¿Y ahora que harás? ¿Matarme?- le pregunto hipo sacando su rifle

-No, no te matare, te dejare libre junto con tus amigos, pero los dejare en una isla tan olvidada que nadie se acordara de ustedes- dijo estoico

-No si yo no lo permito- hipo estaba a punto de disparar pero fue noqueado por un soldado que lo golpeo en la cabeza

Cuando hipo cayó al suelo estoico ordeno a los soldados de que se llevaran a Heather también

-Llévensela también, ya no la necesito- dijo estoico

-Pero tú me prometiste que estaría a salvo- le dijo Heather

-Sí pero… son gajes del oficio- fue lo único que escucho Heather para después ser noqueada

Cuando hipo empezó a despertar estaba en una isla que tenía un volcán, volteo a todos lados para buscar a alguien pero…. Nada no había señal de nadie ni de nada que estuviera vivo, solo estaba el en medio de la nada o ¿eso creía?

**Continuara…**

**Sé que estarán pensando "Hijo de tu gran madre, porque lo terminas así", y yo les diré que así soy, yo soy mucho de suspenso ¿es cierto o no? xD, y bueno dejen Reviews de que les pareció este capítulo, síganme en Facebook si quieren saber qué día subiré capitulo se llama "inmortable343", y bueno eso es todo, y pues…. Este capítulo ojala y lo esté leyendo una persona especial para mí y si lo vio solo le dijo "Te amo al 100%" :$, bueno….. nos leemos luego **

**Chao Chao**


End file.
